An Unexpected Trip
by The Knight Shadow Ash
Summary: A trip to the Ghost Zone is the last activity Danny expected his English class to do. And with his parents as their guide, something bad is bound to happen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. I know this kind of story has been done a plethora of times, but I wanted to have a go at it. The summary and rating are both subject to change. Please enjoy and I will see you guys at the end. Bye!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

He looked so innocent. Why wouldn't he be? You would be crazy to consider otherwise. Well, unless you were a close friend. There are only three people who know how non-innocent he really is. He considered these people to be his family. No one else. People assumed he was a slacker. He can see why. He is constantly falling asleep during class. He rarely does his homework. It isn't because he is a slacker. Far from it. In fact, he used to enjoy going to school. But then something happened and his life was permanently changed. Innocence seemed lost on him. He knew of the cruelty the world possessed. He knew the strife of life after death. He tried to make it right for the people, both dead and alive. To be honest, he considered it easier to help those who had lived and died. Those living their second life, one that would never end. He had seen what can happen. He knows what his future could be. It was terrifying. Not the fact that he knew, it was what it was. Terror fills his body when he thinks about it. He knows that that future was unlikely to occur. One small event could cause that entire future to happen. But that event is so unlikely to happen that that future seems impossible. Plus, his future is locked away and under safe keeping. There was no way _he_ could escape and make that future happen. His thoughts were interrupted by the bell signaling the end of the class hour.

 **Danny's POV:**

"Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer called from the front of the room, "come here please."

"That's no good," I whispered to my friends before walking up to Lancer's desk. "Your grades have been slipping. They are borderline failing." The obvious was stated when I arrived at his desk and the room was cleared of everyone but the two of us. "You are constantly sleeping during class, not doing your homework, arriving to class late, and taking rather long restroom breaks. According to the medical records that the school has for you, you do not have any medical issues that require you to leave the class for the length of time that you leave. Because of the reasons that I have said to you, I will need to have a meeting with your parents and yourself. After school today would work nicely. I figured you wouldn't contact your parents, so I have already contacted them for you."

"You did what?!" I responded a little louder than necessary. "That was uncalled for."

"Mr. Fenton, I would prefer that you keep your voice at a lower volume or else I will have to give you a detention."

I can't afford another detention. Ugh. This is stupid. I just want to leave. I just want to go to my next class and talk to Tucker and Sam. I want to forget about this entire experience. I can't let my parents find out. That will make matters spiral out of control. They will rarely let me out of their sights. And that would be as far from good as possible.

"Mr. Fenton, I asked you a question." The Lancer said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Sorry. I didn't catch it. Look, I'm going to be late to class. If you will please excuse me, I will see you after school." I left before he could respond. I rushed to gym in hopes of lessening my punishment for being tardy. I could always get a note from my last teacher, but I don't plan on going back there for as long as I can. I went straight to the locker room to change.

The bell rang right after I stepped into the gym. "Yes! I made it on time!" I yelled in my head, a slight smirk on my face.

"Today we will be doing partner fitness. I will choose your partners." The coach yelled.

"Fenton, you are with," there is one person I do not want to be partnered with, "Baxter." The one person I got saddled up with him. Just my luck. Seriously, today has been pretty unlucky for me. I could chalk it up to Johnny, but he is locked away right now. So yeah, crappy day. A hard shove to my back shook me out of my thoughts. This is going to be fun.

"Fen-turd," he said, "Coach said its my job to whoop you into a fit shape today."

"That's not true. She hasn't even told us what we are doing exactly."

"Okay class," Coach yelled preventing Dash from responding, "let me explain to you what we are doing today. The person you have been partnered with was not of random choosing. I have specifically placed each person with another. If you look around, each partner group balances out." I looked around. Each partnership had one 'physically fit' person, like a jock or cheerleader, with a non-fit person, everyone else. "Each person has their own strengths and weaknesses. The object of today's exercise is to find out each other's strengths and weaknesses and use them to your partnership's advantage. You will be working together for the next couple of days. On Friday of this week, we will have an obstacle course. The details of which will be given to you on Thursday. For now, work on discovering the strengths and weaknesses of your partnership." Great. An entire week working with him.

 **Third Person POV:**

By the time lunch came around, Danny's day had not gotten better in any way. Dash and the other football players kept pushing him and shoving him into the lockers. Dash personally decided to throw paper balls at the back of his head throughout all of the classes the two of them shared.

 **Danny's POV:**

"Hey Danny. Earth to Danny." It was Tucker who snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm. What. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

"We could tell. What's on your mind?" Sam responded. Before I could respond, she continued, "And none of this 'It's nothing' or 'I'm fine' crap you try to pull all the time."

"Fine. Today has just not been a good day. First I got a lecture from Lancer, and then I got partnered with Dash in gym. I have been picked on by Dash non-stop all day. And to top things off, my parents are coming in after school for a special meeting with me and Lancer." I finished by slamming my head on the table.

"Well it seems like your day has been full of sunshine and rainbows," Sam said. A sarcastic smile etched onto her face.

"I don't think you are helping at all Sam." Tucker said in a shouting-whisper.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. The only constant thing that happened was Dash's annoying antics. The dreaded end of the day came much sooner than expected. Slowly, I made my way to Lancer's room. Sam and Tucker walked with me to Lancer's room. A quick goodbye was said and slowly, I entered the room.

 **Third Person POV:**

When Danny opened the door, he was shocked. He was not expecting smiles and laughter from his parents and his teacher. Completely confused, Danny strode over to the empty seat on the other side of his father. He felt eyes follow him as he walked to his seat. Suddenly the mood in the room changed drastically.

In order to ease the tension, Danny said, "So, what were you guys laughing about?"

"Oh sweetie, it was nothing." Danny's mother said; a smile on her face.

"I am glad you have chosen to show up Daniel, I was unsure if you would actually come. Now that I have you all here, there is something we need to talk about." Lancer said, making eye contact with the youngest Fenton.

 _ **A bit of time later. At Fenton-Works**_

 **Danny's POV:**

"Grounded?" Sam's voice was loud through the phone.

"Yeah. My mom thinks I lack discipline and now is watching me like a hawk. She was completely shocked to hear what Lancer had to say."

"A hawk you say? Then how are you talking to us?" Tucker questioned.

"I used the bathroom excuse."

"Danny," I heard my mom call from downstairs. "Danny honey, are you okay? You've been up there for a while."

A grunt escaped my lips. "I've got to go. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Danny." Sam said.

"Best of luck to you" Tucker sounded before I hung up the phone.

With a quick and quiet sigh, I exited the bathroom and headed to my impending doom.

 _ **The next day. At Casper High**_

"How'd it go last night?" Tucker asked on our way to class.

"Terrible. I never want to spend that much time with my mom again." I groggily replied.

"Come on Danny, it couldn't have been that bad." Sam said, trying to lighten my mood.

"Oh believe me, it was." I turned around to head into the classroom. I was shocked to see that my parents were there, grinning ear to ear. I stood there for a moment, shocked, before Tucker nudged me to the back of the classroom to our seats.

"What are they doing here?" Tucker whispered from behind me.

"I honestly have no idea whatsoever." I whispered back.

Sam leaned in towards us, "maybe it has something to do with what they were talking to Lancer about before your meeting yesterday."

"By the way they are grinning; I don't think it will be good for any of us." I responded as the bell rang.

When the bell finished ringing, Mr. Lancer spoke to the class. "Good morning students. As you can tell, we have some visitors in the classroom today."

"Hey Fenturd!" Dash said, "what are you parents doing here?"

"Mr. Baxter, you will refrain yourself from making any more distasteful comments. Besides, Daniel probably does not know why his parents are here." Mr. Lancer continued.

Dash turned around in order to glare at me. He only turned back around when Mr. Lancer spoke again. "As to why the Fentons are here, there is an extra credit assignment. I spoke with the Fentons and Principal Ishiyama and the activity has been cleared."

"Umm, Mr. Lancer," Star said, shooting her hand into the air, "what exactly is this assignment?"

"I was just getting to that. Well, why don't I let our guests explain? Mrs. Fenton. If you would," Mr. Lancer replied.

"Well. Kids" my mom said, smiling, "we are planning on taking this class to the Ghost Zone!"

There were cheers from class, well except from the three in the back corner. Sam and Tucker both turned to me. I could feel a shocked look take over my face. I turned to face them. "Did she just say 'Ghost Zone'?"

Before either one of them could respond, my mom spoke once again. "Now we will need your parents to all sign this permission slip. The trip will be next week and it would only be for the length of a school day. We need the slips back in two days from now. At that time, me and Jack will be back to answer any and all questions. But, be sure to read the slip before you ask any questions. Everything is explained there. Okay kids. We will see you in a few days." On that note, my parents left the school.

"A trip to the ghost zone? That's crazy. They know nothing about it!" I exclaimed.

"Well, there really isn't anything that you can do about it. Besides, it is only for a couple of hours. What could go wrong?" Tucker said.

"You know Tuck, I really wished you hadn't said that." I said before turning my attention to Mr. Lancer.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? I would love to hear (well, read I guess) anything and everything you guys have to say. This is my second story ever and I am kind of excited about it. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, ideas, or anything along those lines, please feel free to leave a review and/or PM me. I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next time. Bye!

-TheKnightShadowAsh


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello people of the internet! How are you all doing? I am really sorry about the lack of updating. I did not realize that several months had passed since the last chapter. I did after a little bit, but then I lost the notebook that contained all the information for this story. Other than that, there are no excuses. Before you read this chapter (unless you completely skip these notes), I want to answer some questions that Fabina-Percabeth-4179 asked in their review. 1) I was thinking after "D-Stabilized" but before Phantom Planet (I am forgoing the existence of that episode for the purpose of this story). 2) Probably, she is one of my favorite characters. 3) I'm not so sure yet. I'm thinking that he has been told he is, but he has yet to actually receive the power and accept the responsibility. So, yes and no. That probably makes no sense. Okay. That's all I have to say for now. Sorry this was so long. Now, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

 **Danny's POV**

I shot out of bed. Looking around, I saw Sam and Tucker. "Guys, I just had this crazy dream that my parents were taking our class to the Ghost Zone."

"Danny, no matter how many times you do that, it will not make today's events a dream," Sam said, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah dude," Tucker added, "nothing is going to change the facts that your parents have decided to take a bunch of teenagers to the Ghost Zone, even though they themselves have never been there."

"Tucker, I don't think you are helping the situation," Jazz responded, closing my door behind her. Obviously I told her as soon as I could. Our parents have decided to put several lives at stake. She had a right to know. Maybe she could even talk them out of it. After they all got settled in, the long night ahead of them began.

 _The next day at Casper High_

 _Lancer's Classroom_

 **Third Person POV**

Arriving a few minutes before the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the school day, Danny and his friends took their normal seats in the back of the classroom. Tired from a long night of not getting anything done, Danny immediately put his head on his desk. Knowing how much sleep he needed, Sam and Tucker let him be and took out the required materials for their class with Lancer. The trio continued to sit in silence. When the bell eventually rang, the class fell silent, expecting their teacher to begin the lecture of the day. But they soon realized that he was not in the front of the classroom as he usually is. A few minutes went by before anyone spoke up to say anything.

"Anyone know where Lancer is?" Kwan was the one to break the silence.

"Maybe class got cancelled," Dash replied.

"Don't be stupid," a voice sounded from the back. Turning around, the class realized that it was none other than the one and only Sam Manson. "This is high school. They won't just cancel a single class. Mr. Lancer will probably be here in another minute or so." With that, Sam went silent and continued to work on whatever she had been doing earlier. Before anyone else could say anything, Mr. Lancer walked into the classroom.

"I apologize for arriving late to class today. I was in a meeting with Principal Ishiyama and the Fentons." Everyone turned forward to acknowledge Lancer's presence.

"Like what about Mr. Lancer?" Star asked.

"Well…"

 _ **Sometime earlier, before the start of school.**_

 _ **Lancer's POV**_

 _I walked into Principal Ishiyama's office and was astonished to see the Fentons sitting there._

" _Lancer," Mr. Fenton said, a bit louder than necessary, "what is this about?"_

" _I assure you Mr. Fenton—"_

" _The name's Jack," Jack interrupted._

"— _Jack, I haven't the slightest idea what is going on here."_

" _Allow me to answer that," Ishiyama said, gesturing for me to take a seat. "I have decided that the date of the trip needs to be changed. Before you ask," she said, several questions running through my head, probably in Maddie's as well. I was not as sure about Jack and his mind. "I have reasons, but they are not a necessity to your knowledge of the trip. I have already informed the other teachers. Have the students bring their parents, slips, and questions to class tomorrow. That is all. Thank you and have a nice day."_

 _Getting up to leave, I took note of the Fenton's faces. Jack looked like an over-excited puppy while Maddie looked like she couldn't have received any worse of news. "Why would they change that date of the trip? It makes no sense," I thought. Distracted by my thoughts I didn't realize the time. Looking at my watch I realized that classes had been in session for around 15 minutes already. I rushed to my classroom just in time to see everyone staring at Samantha. Not wanting to worry about it, I announced myself to the class._

 **Present time**

 **Danny's POV**

"… It was about the upcoming trip to the Ghost Zone." Lancer said.

There were several confused looks on my classmate. Paying little attention, I returned to looking at the book in front of me. We have been reading _Jane Eyre_ for a while. The front cover was definitely more interesting than this conversation.

"What about it Mr. Lancer?" Mikey asked. Everyone curiously looked at Lancer.

"Well, the date has been moved up. Instead of being next week, it is now going to be this Friday." Lancer responded. My head shot up. This conversation now piqued my interest, and not in a good way. Why on Earth would they move this trip up? It makes no sense. "Principal Ishiyama has asked me to pass on this information to you. You all need to bring your permission slips, parents, and questions to class tomorrow. Now, before you can all bombard me with questions, there will be no more discussion of the trip. We have some discussing to do about Charlotte Bronte's _Jane Eyre_."

I turned to Sam and Tucker. "Why do you think they changed the date?" I asked quietly. Before either of them could answer, Lancer did.

"Mr. Fenton, since you seem so eager to talk, why don't you tell us about last night's reading assignment."

"This is going to be good," Tucker whispered under his breath.

 **After Class. Before P.E. Starts**

"I can't believe that Lancer gave me another detention."

"Well Danny, that is what happens when you don't do your homework," Sam said with a sarcastically sympathetic tone. I shot Sam an annoyed look, causing her to chuckle.

Her chuckle was cut off when Mrs. Tetslaff stomped into the gym, grumbling under her breath. She turned her back to the class and took a deep breath. When her exhale finished, she turned to face the class. "Because of the unexpected date change of the trip several of you will be going on, I have had to adjust some of my lesson plans." Anyone could tell that she was trying not to yell. "As several of you know, the trip has been moved from next week to this Friday, which was the day of the obstacle course. Meaning, I have had to move the obstacle course to sometime next week, which means that for the rest of this week, you all will continue to be working with your partners."

"More alone time with Dash," I whispered to Sam and Tucker, "that's just what I wanted."

"It won't be so bad," Tucker said.

"Tucker's right. It's not like he can do anything. Tetslaff wouldn't let anything too damaging to you," Sam said, trying to lighten the situation.

"I hope you guys are right," I replied. Before anything else could be said, Dash wound up right next to me. A could tell that he was upset with having to spend even more time with me. The rest of P.E. went by in a blur, a painful loud blur. All I can remember is Dash being annoyed at the fact that I wasn't doing anything right. The rest of my morning didn't get better either. By the time lunch rolled around, I was mentally and physically exhausted. I arrived at our usual secluded table and decided to put my head down.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so I realize that this chapter ended abruptly. I sincerely apologize for that. There are two reasons. One being that I needed a part to flow smoothly in the next chapter. Secondly because I really wanted to post something for you guys. I do apologize for not uploading a new chapter in so long. I really want to try and be better about that in the future. But, for now, there is nothing I can do about the very late update. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to contact me via a review or a private message. You should review anyways; I really like hearing people's different opinions. I will try to have the next chapter up soon. Until then, enjoy. See you next time. Bye!

-TheKnightShadowAsh

P.S. If anyone has any idea on what the cover for this story should be, please let me know.


End file.
